Its About Time Rewrite
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Four years after Naraku was defeated, Kagome returns to find the one thing she misses the most. But does he miss her? Oneshot - Rewrite of my original story.


Author Notes: This is a rewrite of my very first fan fiction. I went back and felt there were several things I could do to fix this story. I hope it flows better. The ending is still weird, but I can't come up with a way to fix it. The original can still be found on my profile. This is still a oneshot, and I still do not own Inuyasha or the song Taking Over Me lyrics by Evanescence

_You don't remember me,_

_But I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do...I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_Your taking over me._

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

After Naraku was defeated everyone went on their separate ways. Sango and Miroku married and went to travel the lands with Kirara, to offer their demon exterminating services to people in need of their help. Kouga went off with his pack and mated with Ayame, Shippo stayed with Kaede at her old hut, Inuyasha went off in hopes of reuniting with Kikyo, and Kagome went home to her time to finish school. No one to see or here from anyone else, in what seamed like forever.

Kagome, now nineteen, sat on her bed and thought of everything she missed from high school. Her friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. Her trips to Feudal Japan, going down the Bone Eaters Well, and Inuyasha. Her Grandpa had closed off the well before he died, and Kagome had never once tried to go down since she the day she completed the jewel.

She still had a part of the Sacred Jewel, everyone did. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha. The name struck her with sudden sadness. He was the one she missed most. The one she loved.

"I remember what he said that day as I left."

_Kagome walked, alone, toward the Bone Eaters Well. She asked Shippo to tell everyone goodbye for her. She couldn't go through the pain of telling them in person. She thought she heard something behind her, but ignored it. The sooner she left the better. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't care that she was leaving, he never would. But as she jumped down the well, she heard something Inuyasha thought no one heard. "Good bye, I'll miss you Kagome..."_

"Did he mean what he said? Does he really miss me? Its been four years, he has probably forgotten all about me." She sighed. "But I just want to see him once more, to tell him I miss him, too."

On her nightstand lay her part of the Sacred Jewel, and Inuyasha's Prayer Beads. Kagome had removed them from around his neck before she left, and kept them. She always had them with her, always worn around her neck whenever she left the house so that bit of Inuyasha was always with her.

Kagome let out another sigh as she flipped off the light. As she slept that night, she dreamt of Inuyasha and her together again. Happy once again.

The next morning, as Kagome's mother entered her daughter's room, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a small note on her bed. She picked up the note and smiled.

I have gone back through the well. Wish me luck.

Kagome's mom smiled again as she folded the note and put it in her pocket. "Its about time."

* * *

Kagome walked through the familiar woods of Feudal Japan, her kimono blowing in the wind, and Inuyasha's Prayer beads around her neck. She had passed through the closed off well with ease, as her grandfather's final seal was no good.

Kagome smiled as she approached the tree where she first met the hanyo. The black haired girl looked up into the tree hoping to see him up on one of the branches, but was disappointed, when the tree was empty. She sat down in the cold grass and placed her head on the trunk of the tree.

"I wonder why he's not here." He could always be found at that tree. Kagome let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She sat there in silence for a while, and let her thoughts run wild. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard someone approaching. The first thing she saw was his silver hair. _Inuyasha. _

"Hey who are you, and what are you doing at my tree?" He walked closer to her, and she only stared in disbelief. "Hey girl, I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry. I got lost." She had to lie to him. "I was trying to find Kaede's village, and I needed a rest."

"Its that way." He pointed behind him. "You were going the right way."

"Could you help me?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He looked just the same as when she had left all that time ago.

Inuyasha looked over the girl from head to toe. She looked so familiar. She had the same eyes as Kagome, so full of life and emotions. So unlike Kikyo. "Sure." He held his hand out to the strange girl, and she took it hesitantly. Inuyasha helped her to her feet, and began to lead the way.

They walked in silence for a bit, while Inuyasha kept stealing glances at the girl. She looked so much like Kagome that it almost scared him.

"Hey girl, what's your name?"

She hesitated a bit before she replied, "My name is Yuka." She could not let him know that she was Kagome. He could not know that she had returned to Feudal Japan.

"Yuka...That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl." Kagome froze when she heard the words come out of the hanyo's mouth. Four years really could change someone.

Kagome's face quickly reddened at the comment, and she gave a small smile. "Thank you." Thank you Yuka for having such a perfect name.

'Yuka. The name of one of Kagome's friends, from her time. I read that in her dairy, before she left me... Us. She left us, not me.' Inuyasha's thoughts were racing. He did not know whether to believe the girl or his heart. What if it really was Kagome standing there in front of him?

As they walked over a small river, the girl stopped for a moment and looked over the edge of the bridge. She looked at her reflection for a moment before Inuyasha joined her in the image.

"I told you my name, so what's yours?" She looked over her shoulder at the silver haired demon.

"I'm Inuyasha."

She was silent for a moment, before continuing. "Your a hanyo, aren't you?" He hung his head in shame, and slowly nodded. "That's okay. I like you, and you seem really nice." She gave him a small hug, and he quickly returned it. When he released her from the small embrace he noticed something around her neck. He strained his eyes to get a closer look. Prayer Beads.

"So why are you looking for Kaede?"

"I was interested in learning about herbs, and I was told she was the woman to talk to."

"Well, she is the best in the lands." Inuyasha said as he took the girls hand and continued to lead her to Kaede's small hut.

After a short walk they entered the village. As the two stood outside Kaede's hut, Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. He took a deep breath, leaned over and embraced her. "I know who you are, Kagome." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"...How... How did you know." Kagome stepped back with tears forming in her eyes. She was afraid. Afraid Inuyasha would leave her again.

"My prayer beads."

"I'm sorry. I should never have come back." Kagome began to cry. She tried to wipe away her tears, but the hanyo caught her hand.

"No. I'm glad you returned, We missed you." He stopped for a moment. "I missed you...and I... I Love you Kagome." Inuyasha let go of her arm. "I wish I told you sooner." He turned to leave.

"No! Wait! I love you to." She dried her eyes and ran to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Really?" He was shocked.

Kagome reached out for him, and he put his arms around her. She stood on tiptoe and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Really."

Kaede looked out the small window, in her hut, at the couple and smiled. "Its about time."


End file.
